My Last Time Only For You
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: Naruto mencoba menjalanihidupnya seperti biasa. namun ia merasa aneh ketika orang-orang seperti tak menganggap dirinya ada. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? RnR please


**DISCLAIMER**: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING: NARUHINA**

**GENRE:...**

**WARNING: OOC, gaje, aneh, alur sulit dimengerti, dll.**

**dont like, dont read  
><strong>

Aku melihat orang-orang itu tengah mengerumunin sesuatu, entah apa. Ingin aku mendekat, tetapi aku ragu. Samar-samar aku mendengar mereka saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Sesaat setelahnya aku mendengar sirine ambulance mendekat. Dengan tak ambil pusing, aku membalikan badan dan meninggalkan mereka.

**#**

**My Last time only for you**

**#**

Semua ini salahku, seandainya aku tak terpancing rayuan mereka dan tak egois, semua ini tak akan terjadi.

#

Cahaya mentari pagi menyerobot masuk tanpa izin ke dalam kamar tidurku. Ia mengganggu dan seolah menggelitik mataku untuk terbuka. Tetapi yang kulakukan hanyalah membalikan badan untuk menghindari cahaya yang sangat mengganggu itu.

Aku tersentak dan segera tersadar sepenuhnya dari alam tidurku. Kini posisiku duduk diatas tempat tidurku dan dengan was-was menoleh kearah jam beker yang terpajang di meja kecil milikku.

08.00

Astaga, aku kesiangan. Gawat, jika aku terlambat lagi, nenek sihir itu akan memarahiku seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, bukan hanya itu, bahkan mungkin aku akan diperintahkan untuk membersihkan toilet. Segera aku berlari ke kamar mandi hanya untuk membasuh muka. Tidak mandi, tidak gosok gigi, jorok memang, tetapi inilah aku. Uzumaki Naruto, laki-laki yang jauh dari kata sempurna.

Setelah mengenakan seragam sekolah, aku menyambar tasku dan segera berlari menuju lantai bawah.

Aku terheran melihat ibu tengah menangis terisak di pelukan ayahku. Kuhampiri mereka untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Ayah, ibu, apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku dengan ragu.

Diantara mereka berdua, tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku, melirikku saja tidak. Ibuku, Kushina, masih menangis tersedu-sedu. Sungguh hal yang jarang kujumpai dirumahku ini.

Mungkin ada masalah pribadi yang tak bisa mereka ceritakan padaku. Sayangnya saat ini aku sedang dikejar oleh waktu, jadi tanpa meminta izin sebelumnya, aku meninggalkan rumahku.

^.^

Aku berlari dikejar oleh sang waktu yang benar-benar ingin memangsaku. Bagaimana jika aku terlambat lagi dan harus dihukum membersihkan toilet lagi? Ah, kenapa ibu tidak membangunkanku pagi ini?padahal biasanya ibu rajin sekali membangunkanku pukul 6 pagi.

Dengan terengah-engah aku menyusuri koridor sekolah untuk menuju ruang kelasku. Lobi dan koridor terlihat sepi karena memang seharusnya semua siswa sedang berada di kelas saat ini.

Saat wajahku sudah berhadapan langsung dengan pintu cokelat kelasku, aku segera membuka benda tersebut dan melihat Guru Tsunade tengah menulis rumus Matematika di papan tulis.

Aku mengendap masuk tanpa seiziannya. Hal yang sangat tak kusangka ternyata aku bisa sampai di tempat dudukku dengan selamat. Aku lirik lagi Guru Tsunade yang masih sibuk menulis seolah tak menyadari keberadaanku.

"hey Teme, sudah diabsen belum." tanyaku kepada teman sebangkuku, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia tak terusik dan terus saja mencatat.

"Sas, kau dengar aku kan? Atau mungkin kau pura-pura tak mendengarku?" tanyaku lagi, mencoba mengusik ketenangannya dalam mencatat materi yang diberikan oleh nenek tua di depan sana.

Aku segera duduk dengan manis saat Guru Tsunade membalikan badannya, menghadap kami.

"Jika sudah selesai mencatat, akan aku jelaskan." Ujarnya dengan melirik ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Aku menunduk dalam-dalam guna menyembunyikan wajahku dari tatapan matanya.

Ternyata usahaku berhasil, ia sama sekali tak memprotes keberadaanku.

Ia mulai menjelaskan, itu hal yang sangat membosankan bagiku. Matematika, angka-angka, apa lagi itu? Ekuivalen, negasi, apalah, tidak penting. Aku menguap lebar, menunjukan bahwa diriku sangat bosan dan mengantuk.

Namun aku baru menyadari satu hal yang seharusnya sudah kusadari sejak awal. Hinata, gadis yang biasa duduk di depanku, hari ini tidak masuk sekolah. Kemana ya dia?

Ia adalah siswi paling rajin si sekolah ini, jadi mana mungkin ia membolos?

"Ssst, Sakura." panggilku kepada gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk disebelah kursi kosong milik Hinata. Gadis yang kupanggil tak manoleh kearahku, ia masih menatap papan tulis dengan pandangan hampa.

"Sakura!" aku memanggilnya dengan nada lebih keras yang mungkin saja bisa menyebabkan sebuah penghapus papan mendarat di kepalaku.

Kelas hening, yang terdengar hanyalah penjelasan dari Guru Tsunade yang belum juga berakhir. Dan tak ada juga penghapus papan yang melayang ke arahku.

('o')/

kriiing

Oh itu bunyi yang paling indah di telingaku. Berbunyi dengan nyaring tetapi mengalun indah.

Ya, itulah bel pertanda jam pelajaran berakhir. Mungkin bagi teman-temanku yang sedikit lebih pintar dariku, bel itu terdengar biasa. Tapi bagiku, bel yang sesaat lalu terdengar ini bagaikan suara dari surga.

Oke, cukup, untuk apa membahas tentang bel?

Seperti biasa aku berlari tak karuan ke arah gerbang sekolah, dengan menabrak beberapa orang tentunya. Tetapi anehnya, hari ini aku tidak mendengar umpatan dari bibir mereka setelah aku tabrak.

Bahkan yang sangat aneh bagiku, tak ada satu orangpun bicara padaku sejak tadi pagi.

Ayah, Ibu, teman-temanku bahkan Sasuke sekalipun.

Langkahku terhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang sangat menarik perhatianku. Setiap hari aku melewati rumah ini setiap aku berangkat atau pulang sekolah.

Rumah Hinata

Dengan langkah pelan aku menuju tempat tinggalnya seorang bidadari cantik yang sudah menarik perhatianku sejak lama, lama sekali.

Aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaannya karena hari ini ia tidak hadir di kelas.

Kuketuk pintu rumahnya, tak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari pemilik rumah ini.

Tok tok tok

Berkali-kali kulakukan hal yang sama, namun tetap tak ada ciri bahwa pintu ini akan segera terbuka.

"Permisi, ada orang disini?"aku bertanya dengan suara yang keras seperti tengah berteriak untuk memastikan ada tidaknya orang dirumah ini.

Karena penasaran, kubuka pintu yang tak terkunci ini tanpa seizin pemiliknya. Lancang memang, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu keadaan Hinata, tidak lebih.

Dua orang yang tengah menonton Televisi di ruang tamu mereka, menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan heran. Ya, merekalah ayah dan ibu Hinata.

Aku menunduk dan tersenyum malu karena telah berani memasuki rumah mereka tanpa izin.

"Maaf, Hinata dimana ya?' tanyaku dengan nada yang kubuat sesopan mungkin kepada orang tua dari kekasihku.

Mereka saling bertatapan sesaat dan mengangkat bahu. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, mungkin mereka memang tak mengenalku.

Ayah Hinata melangkah kearahku, masih dengan pandangan penuh pertanyaan, ia menutup pintu dibelakangku. Setelahnya, ia kembali duduk disebelah istrinya dan melanjutkan acara mereka. Aku sama sekali tak mereka hiraukan. Apa aku dianggap sebuah patung?.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri anak tangga menuju lantai atas rumah ini, menuju kamar Hinata. Dulu Hinata pernah bercerita pada Sakura bahwa kamarnya berada di lantai atas, dan aku menguping pembicaraan dua gadis itu.

Aku mengetuk pintu cokelat muda di hadapanku, aku yakin ini kamar Hinata karena pada pintunya tertulis nama Hinata yang menggunakan huruf kanji.

Kuharap pemilik kamar ini akan membuka pintunya lalu menyambutku dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Entah menapa aku tersenyum sendiri saat menghayalkannya.

Sama seperti tadi, tak ada yang membukakan pintu untukku.

"Hinata, kau di dalam?" tamyaku pelan.

Beberapa menit menunggu, tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari dalam.

"Hinata, ini aku Naruto." Kali ini denga suara yang lebih keras.

Setelah cukup bosan menunggu dan mengetuk pintu, sama seperti tadi, kubuka pintu ini tanpa izin.

Bisa kulihat Hinata sedang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dengan menempelkan dagunya diatas kedua lututnya.

Wajahnya basah, terutama matanya, ia terlihat sedang menangis, tapi karena apa?

Ia menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan heran dan bingung. Hanya sesaaat, kemudian ia kembali larut dalam air matanya. Ia menangis tanpa terisak, dan membuat dadaku sedikit sesak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" perlahan aku bertanya, berusaha mengalirkan ketegaran padanya dalam menghadapi masalah yang tak kuketahui.

"Naruto." Ia memanggil namaku, seolah mengisyaratkan diriku agar mendekat. Seperti keinginannya, aku mendekat dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Ya, aku disini." Sahutku.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya tanpa menoleh kearahku.

"Aku juga."

"Dimana kau sekarang?" pertanyaan itu membuatku tersentak.

Apa maksudnya ia bertanya dimana aku sekarang? Hinata, aku disini. Disebelahmu.

Kau hanya bercanda atau kau tidak melihatku?

^.^

"Aku pulang." Ucapku pelan saat mebuka pintu rumahku. Aku masih bingung kenapa Hinata seolah-olah tak melihatku?

Lamunanku terhenti saat kusaksikan lagi perempuan yang aku sayangi masih menangis di sofa seorang diri. Aku menghela nafas jenuh dan perlahan mendekatinya.

"Ibu, ada apa?" tanyaku seraya mendudukan diriku di sofa, di sebelahnya.

Mataku melebar saat kulihat ibuku tengah menatap fotoku, air bening terus menetes ke permukaan foto yang terlindungi oleh bingkai.

"Naruto." Ucapnya lirih seraya memeluk bingkai foto tersebut.

"ibu, aku disini.' Aku berusaha menyadarkannya.

"kembalilah anakku."

Aku menggelengkan kepala, aneh bahkan sangat aneh. Semua kejadian hari ini. Semuanya...

**.**

Saat ini aku duduk disebuah kursi taman berwarna putih pucat. Aku masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Semua orang yang kutemui hari ini seolah tak melihat dan mendengarku.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi?" suara itu membuatku menoleh. Kudapati seorang kakek tua dengan pakaian serba putih telah berdiri di dekatku dan tersenyum damai.

"Kakek tahu apa masalahku?"

Ia mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaanku.

"Mereka memang tidak melihatmu karena tubuhmu sudah tak ada." Ujarnya.

Aku spontan berdiri karena terkejut dan tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh kakek yang tak kukenal ini.

"Apa maksud kakek?"

"Ikut aku." Ucapnya seraya menepuk pundakku.

Aku tak menyadari saat ia menepuk pundakku, dalam sekejap mata kami telah berada di tempat lain yang ternyata sekolahku.

Aku semakin terkejut saat melihat diriku sedang duduk bersama Hinata dan berhadapan dengan beberapa orang yaitu teman-teman kelas lain.

"Itu aku, bagaimana.." pertanyaaku menggantung.

"Lihat saja, ini masa lalumu, tepatnya dua puluh empat jam yang lalu."

Aku merinding saat mendengar ucapan kakek tua yang berdiri disebelah kananku ini. Sepertinya ia bukan manusia biasa.

Aku kembali fokus dengan sesuatu dihadapanku. Ya aku ingat kemarin hal ini memang terjadi. Aku sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohom rindang bersama Hinata saat jam istirahat. Lalu dua orang teman dari kelas lain datang menghampiri kami untuk menawarkan sesuatu padaku.

"Hey Naruto, kau yakin tak akan menyerahkan Hinata padaku?" tanya salah satu dari mereka, kalau tidak salah namanya Kiba.

"Tentu saja. Kau perlu bukti?" aku mencoba menantang.

"Tentu kami perlu bukti, nanti malam kita buktikan dengan balap motor." Ucapnya.

"Siapa takut?" kuterima tawaran mereka. Memang aku tidak ahli dalam masalah balap motor, apalagi jika harus melawan seorang pembalap motor nomor satu di sekolah seperti Kiba ini.

"kami tunggu pukul 9 malam." Ucapnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan aku dan Hinata.

"Naruto." Pangilan Hinata spontan membuatku menoleh kearah gadis cantik itu. "apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kita tahu bahwa Kiba juga menyukaimu. Jadi aku tak akan menyerahkanmu padanya." Sahutku yakin.

Hinata menunduk dan kulihat raut sedihnya saat itu. Raut wajah sedih dan cemas.

Tiba-tiba aku dan kakek tua ini telah berada di tempat lain. Di jalan raya yang sepi. Hanya ada aku, Kiba, dan beberapa temannya.

Kami sudah siap dengan perlengkapan kami untuk balap motor dan membuktikan bahwa aku tak akan menyerahkan Hinata padanya. Ya, ini kejadian tadi malam.

Dari jarak dekat aku menyaksikan diriku dengan Kiba tengah berbalapan, dan terdengar juga suara dukungan untuk kiba dari teman-temannya.

Terlihat dari jauh sebuah mobil datang dari arah kiri kearah motor balap yang kukendarai. Aku ingat saat itu aku panik sekali. Tapi aku berhasil menghindar dan bukan motorku yang tertabrak. Itu yang kuingat.

Tapi ternyata ingatanku salah. Aku memang berhasil menghindar dari mobil hitam itu. Waktu seolah dipercepat beberapa saat oleh kakek ini. Kini yang kulihat adalah orang-orang tengah mengerumuni sesuatu. Aku menyusup masuk kedalam kerumunan itu.

Oh Tuhan, benarkah itu aku? Benaarkah pria yang tertindih motor yang menabrak sebuah pohon besar itu adalah aku?

Sakit sekali rasanya melihat tubuhku bersimbah darah seperti ini. Aku tak berkutik sama sekali. Apakah aku sudah mati? Tapi mengapa aku merasa masih hidup. Mungkinkah aku sedang bermimpi?

"Kau merasa dirimu masih hidup karena kematianmu terlalu mendadak. Bahkan kau tak merasakan nafas-nafas terakhirmu. Saat kecelakaan ini terjadi, kau tewas begitu saja." Kakek disebelahku ini menjelaskan.

Aku tertunduk, terdengar olehku Kiba dan kawan-kawannya saling menyalahkan satu sama lain akan kejadian ini.

"Kau ingin aku menunjukan bukti yang lain?"

Belum aku menjawab pertanyaan dari kakek ini, ia telah membawaku ke ruang tamu rumahku, tepatnya pagi ini. Kulihat lagi ibuku menangis dipelukan ayahku, benar-benar sama seperti tadi.

"Mereka bersedih akan kematianku?" tanyaku pelan.

"Ya."

Kuamati jam dinding yang tertempel di dinding.

08.15

"Aku ingat sekali, pukul delapan lebih lima belas menit pagi ini aku berdiri di belakang sofa dan menyapa kedua orang tuaku. Tapi kenapa aku tidak ada saat ini?" tanyaku bingung.

Bukankah beberapa saat yang lalu kakek ini membawaku ke tempat balapan, disana aku dapat melihat diriku sendiri, namun mengapa kali ini tidak?

"Hal yang kau lihat saat ini adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar terjadi." Sahutnya

"Jadi, sejak tadi pagi, aku sudah tak terlihat dimata manusia lagi?"

Kakek itu mengangguk.

Kami berpindah lagi ke ruang kelasku, Sasuke hanya duduk sendiri saja, bahkan hingga bel pelajaran berakhir. Padahal hari ini aku duduk bersamanya. Aku memang benar-benar tak terlihat lagi.

Saat ini Kami berada diruang tamu Hinata. Tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka secara sendirinya tanpa ada siapapun yang masuk. Ayah Hinata beranjak untuk menutup pintu tersebut.

"Mungkin hanya angin." Bisiknya.

Kini aku mengerti semuanya, semua sudah jelas. Aku adalah roh yang telah terlepas dari tubuhku, tapi aku merasa masih hidup karena aku tak menyadari kematiaanku sendiri.

"Kau sudah mengerti kan?" tanya kakek itu.

Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku."

"Kemana?"

"Ketempat dimana seharusnya kau berada saat ini."

Aku tertegun, sudah saatnya aku harus meninggalkan dunia ini. Maksudku, benar-benar meninggalkan segalanya.

"Apa aku boleh meminta satu hal? Satu saja." Pintaku dengan nada memelas.

Kakek tua ini memandangku dengan tatapan heran dan seolah bertanya sesuatu apa yang kumaksudkan.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kekasihku,Hinata. Hanya itu." Pintaku.

"Tidak bisa. Duniamu dan dunianya sudah berbeda. Terimalah takdirmu."

"Aku mohon, hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal saja. Aku mohon."

"Baiklah, kuberi waktu tiga puluh menit untuk menemui kekasihmu itu. Pukul setengah dua belas malam nanti, ia bisa melihat, mendengar, bahkan menyentuhmu. Tapi pukul dua belas tepat, kau akan benar-benar menghilang dari dunia ini."

**(^.^)/**

Pukul sebelas malam tiba, aku menunggu di depan rumah Hinata. Bukan menunggu gadis itu untuk datang menghampiriku, melainkan menunggu waktu untuk melaksanakan semuanya. Aku masih bingung bagaimana caranya aku menunjukan diriku di depan Hinata. Mungkinkah aku tiba-tiba membangunkan tidurnya dengan tanganku kemudian tiba-tiba saja muncul sebagai Naruto?

Pukul sebelas lewat lima belas menit, kuputuskan untuk menuju kamar tidur gadis itu.

Saat pintu terbuka, kulihat sosok cantiknya dengan tidur dengan damai. Ia memeluk boneka kelinci kecil berwarna merah muda. Boneka itu pemberianku, ternyata ia menyimpannya.

Kubuka jendela kamar tidurnya, angin malam yang dingin seketika masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap ini. Hinata seperti tidak nyaman saat hawa dingin menyapa tubuhnya.

Kunyalakan lampu kamar ini yang sedari tadi padam. Hal ini spontan membuat gadis itu membuka mata dan segera duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Lampunya menyala? Jendelanya.." ia berguman seorang diri karena ia belum melihat bahwa diriku tengah berada di ruangan yang sama dengan dirinya.

Ia beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya untuk menutup jendela yang menjadi jalur bagi angin malam untuk masuk tanpa seizinnya.

Pandangan Matanya melayang ke seluruh isi kamarnya ini. Mungkin ia telah merasakan kehadiran 'seseorang' selain dirinya. Bisa juga terlihat keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. Wajahnya pun terlihat gugup.

Hinata segera beranjak lagi ke tempat tidurnya, berbaring, dan memejamkan mata.

Tidak, ia tidak boleh tidur lagi sebeelum aku menyelesaikan urusanku.

Dengan sengaja, kujatuhkan bingkai foto yang terpajang di meja, ke lantai.

Mata Hinata yang tertutup itu kini terbuka secara paksa.

"Siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada was-was.

Maafkan aku Hinata, bukan maksudku untuk menakutimu seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin kau tetap terjaga hingga pukul 12 nanti.

Lima menit menuju jam setengah duabelas.

"Hinata." Aku mencoba mengucap namanya.

Tak kusangka raut wajahnya berubah. Ia terlihat semakin ketakutan. Apakah ia mendengar suaraku?

"Naruto?" gumamnya dengan ragu. Benar, ia telah mendengar suaraku.

Keadaan kembali hening. Tetapi ketakutan Hinata masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Kyaaaaa!" ia berteriak lantang dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Kulirik jam dinding miliknya. Tepat pukul setengah dua belas. Itu berarti tubuhku sudah terlihat lagi.

"Jangan ganggu aku." Pintanya seraya melangkah mundur menjauhiku.

"Tunggu, hinata, ini aku Naruto." Ucapku sembari berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Tidak, jangan." Ia terus mundur hingga punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dinding kamarnya.

"Hinata, aku tidak berniat jahat, sungguh." Aku berusaha untuk meyakinkannya. Menghilangkan seluruh ketakutan yang kini bersemayam dalam dirinya.

Sungguh aku tak sanggup melihatnya seperti ini. Tapi waktu terus berputar. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya.

"Aku mohon, percayalah padaku." Aku memohon seraya berlutut di hadapannya. Berharap ia percaya padaku, walau aku tahu itu sulit.

Bisa kulihat ketakutannya perlahan memudar. Kini ia menatapku seperti menatap Naruto yang biasanya, bukan sebagai hantu yang menakutinya.

"Na-naruto." Panggilnya dengan ragu dan gugup. "Kau masih hidup?"

Aku menatap matanya yang berkaca. Seandainya aku boleh menjawab iya, pasti akan aku jawab begitu.

"Tidak, aku sudah..." tanpa perlu kulanjutkan kalimatku pun, ia pasti sudah mengerti. Kali ini tubuhnya mulai gementar ketakutan lagi.

"Aku tidak akan berlama-lama disini. Dua puluh menit lagi aku akan menghilang. Aku datang kembali hanya untuk menemuimu."

Ia mencoba mendekatiku, menyatakan bahwa dirinya sudah tidak takut lagi.

"Naruto." suaranya sedikit bergetar. Mungkin ia merasa sedikit sakit di dalam dadanya meelihat kekasihnya ini kembali dalam status yang berbeda.

Ia berjalan perlahan kearahku lalu memeluk tubuhku.

"Naruto." Ucapnya disela tangisan yang mulai terdengar di telingaku.

"Maafkan aku, jika saja aku tidak terpancing tawaran konyol Kiba, kita tak akan seperti ini."

Ia tetap memeluk tubuhku, bahkan lebih erat dari sebelumnya. "Tetaplah bersamaku."

"Maaf, waktuku tak lama. Sepuluh menit lagi aku harus pergi." Kurasa aku mematahkan semangatnya.

Ia melepas pelukannya dariku dan menatapku dengan matanya yang basah.

Ia menggelengkan kepala "Tidak, kau harus tetap disini."

Aku menghela nafas berat, sulit memang untuk memaksaknya melepaskan kepergianku. Tapi jika ia tidak merelakanku pergi, maka aku tak akan bisa tenang 'disana'.

"Hinata, dengar." Ucapku seraya menyentuh kedua pundaknya. "Semua ini adalah takdir. Percayalah bahwa hidupmu akan lebih baik setelah ini. Aku harus pergi. Sebenarnya aku berada disini saat ini saja sudah cukup untuk melanggar takdirku. Tapi semuanya kulakukan hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu. Aku sangat menyayangimu, dan biarkanlah ini menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita." Aku mencoba menjelaskan, menanamkan pengertian bahwa semua ini sudah menjadi jalan hidup kami berdua, yang tak mungkin diubah lagi.

"Naruto." Lagi-lagi hanya namaku saja yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, seolah tidak ingin aku pergi darinya.

"Biarkan aku pergi." Ucapku.

Perlahan namun pasti, ia lepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya, aku percaya ia telah bisa merelakanku pergi.

Satu menit tersisa.

Kudekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya, dapat kulihat dengan jelas matanya yang begitu indah itu menatapku dengan penuh arti.

Kukecup sekilas bibirnya yang lembut, ini adalah ciuman pertama dan terakhirku untuknya.

Saat ini Butiran bening melintas di pipinya.

Kutatap tanganku sendiri, aku sadar tubuhku mulai memudar. Menghilang secara perlahan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Selamat tinggal."

**THE END**

Kok endingnya maksain bgt ya? Jadi miris liatnya. Alur ceritanya susah dipahami ya? Maaf T.T

Berikan kritik dan saran senpai di kolom review, makasi


End file.
